divinus_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
The River Seihdhar
This article contains uncanonised information. Use at your own risk. The River Seihdhar, approximately 3,000 km long, is a river that flows across the north of Continent Kirron. It is distinguished from other rivers by the fact that it does not flow with water, but with the ichor of the goddess Seihdhara. History The River Seihdhar was created when, during her descent to Galbar, Seihdhara's body was bisected by shards from the exploding Lustrous Garden. This caused the goddess' soul to be forced out of the body, which was no longer fit to host a goddess. Nevertheless, both parts of Seihdhara's corpse, being divine in nature, continued to produce ichor. This pooled where they landed and, due to the living strand of Seihdhara's hair accidentally creating a pathway for the blood to flow down, eventually formed the River Seihdhar. The source of the river is the lower part of Seihdhara's corpse. It is currently submerged in a large lake, the Seihdh, that forms the headwaters of the Seihdhar. The corpse itself is physically unreachable, having formed into a Gateway to Seihdhara's sphere, the Seal. The goddess Arae, sensing that something had happened to Seihdhara and following her dwindling familial bond, came across the River Seihdhar found the Seihdh Lake. Initially intent on cleaning the river away and restoring Seihdhara's body, she eventually decides to protect them instead. To this purpose, she set about creating Sanctuary Trees, which were caused to become Guardian Trees by the Seihdh Lake's effects. Description The river is flame-red in colouration and grows warmer the closer one is to the source. The headwaters of the Seihdhar are so warm that they are bubbling. Closer to the corpse from which the ichor flows, the heat can grow to become unbearable to mortal creatures. Those who drink or bathe in the river closer to its mouth can expect to feel rejuvenated and for their wounds - even mortal wounds - to heal. Closer to the river's headwaters, bathing or drinking from the Seihdhar can greatly strengthen a person temporarily, improving both their mental and physical capabilities. The period of time for which these effects last depend on the length of time one bathed in the river, or how much one drank. Depending on a person's existing capabilities, it is possible to overdose. A person who is physically strong and healthy can expect to be able to drink greater amounts and benefit more from the river, while one who is physically weak or unhealthy may experience negative side effects if they drink too much. This weakness does not relate to weakness created by illness or old age, but more so to a weakness borne out of not taking care of the body and honing it. Thus a wounded warrior of great renown would be able to drink great amounts without suffering side effects. Drinking from or bathing directly in the Seihdh is deadly to all but the most accomplished of warriors. Usually, only those who have already ventured to the Seal and received some training there would be able to bear the blood here. Blood on the surface of the Seihdh does not have any effects that differ from blood closer to the river's headwater. However, those who dive within and swim deep (finding that, surprisingly enough, one can breathe inside the blood) will find that the hotter blood will sear and burn them. Those who take this as a sign to leave will take nothing away but their burns. Those who press on and remain can expect to have seared into them martial knowledge and strength of form. The blessing each person gains from the depths of the Seihdh differ depending on the individual. The depths of the Seihdh are directly connected with Kirron's blood wells in the Seal and so share some of the properties and blessings granted by those. At the shores of the Seihdh lake, the goddess Arae created a small forest of Sanctuary Trees. These are trees with the capacity to generate a barrier around themselves. These barriers are strengthened and enlarged by the presence of other Sanctuary Trees. However, the influence of the Seihdh Lake caused the trees to mutate into Guardian Trees, which come in two different varieties. The first variety is thin and nimble, while the second is thick and tank-like. These trees are intelligent enough to be sentient, but not sapient, and are friendly if they do not perceive a threat. They possess a degree of martial prowess due to the Seihdh Lake's effects and can use their branches and roots as appendages. Guardian Trees continue to produce barriers as was Arae's intention. Lifeforms In addition to the Sanctuary Trees guarding the river, Shengshi and Ashalla came together to create biofilters near the end of the Seihdhar, which would prevent the divine essence from leaking into the sea. All these species have one thing in common: They are incredibly rich in power and potency due to the constant exposure to holy essence. Among the species found are moss, reeds and mangroves whose job it is to absorb the sacred essence from the water, as well as seasonal, nutritious grains. There are also power-absorbing giant red mushrooms and waterlilies. When it comes to animated life, the river is full of fish that gorge themselves on the plants in the water, and larger fish that feast on the smaller ones. All these fish are much more agile and powerful than similar species, and many grow mutations such as horns, clawed fins and spines. There is also a particular species that spits water at insects to knock them out of the sky and into the water. The river is also heavily populated with land-dwellers. Among these are six-tusked, fast running elephants, antlered water buffalo, six-legged tigers with particularly orange stripes, kangaroo rats, two-headed toads, flying squirrels and ram-skulled tapirs. There are also crimson-scaled snakes with beautiful yellow manes running down their necks and back, their teeth dripping with nerve-killing venom, and similar looking maned iguanas with long horns. There are also tall birds of prey that feast on smaller creatures. When it comes to birds, the sky above the Seihdhar is rich in birds with spear-like beaks that can impale fish, and camouflaged birds which hunt their prey unseen.All of this can be found in this post: https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4892882 Category:Locations Category:Gateways